Beneath You're Beautiful
by vamp gleestar
Summary: Everyone that Ellie ever loved left her. The only person who stayed was her best friend, Isaac. When he gets involved with the supernatural she must choose between her second chance at a family and the guy she always loved, but how can someone who has never been loved ever have a chance at true love? Stiles / OC / Derek
1. Chapter 1

The Lunchroom was filled with people. All in different social groups; the jocks, too smart, not smart enough, too clean, not clean enough, exchange students, band kids, and the loners. Then there are people like me, not even on the radar. Out of all these people one stands out to me. His short cut brown hair and adorable moles. His name is Stiles , I've had a crush on him since 2nd grade.

"Ells.. Ellie... ELINORE!" A voice shouts to me. I looked up to see my best friend, Isaac. He gave me a knowing look ." Stiles watching?" He asked.

"Maybe..." I said awkwardly. Isaac and I have been best friends since Kindergarten, we know everything about each other. We had other people that we talked to and were friends with but it was nothing compared to our relationship." Ok sorry right so ... uhhh what were you talking about." I said shyly fiddling with one of my bright red locks of hair.

He rolls his eyes, " Oh nothing just boring you with the little detail of getting stuck in grave last night and got saved by some guy telling me how I can be 100% stronger." He said irritated.

" Wanna be Yoda offering you to be one of his pets in his search for power got it.. see I was listening." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He filled me in on all of this last night. Some guy named Derek offered him the chance to become a werewolf and have the power to stand up to his dad. If you ask me it is a terrible idea. I've seen enough werewolf movies and TV shows to know that it is anything but a gift. Then again I don't have to go through what he does everyday at home. Benefit of having parents that left you I guess.

" It's not just that Ellie! He's giving me a chance to get away from my father. Not all of us can be emancipated you know!" He said angrily.

I looked down sadly thinking about my parents. When I was 10 years old I was diagnosed leukemia. At first treatments were going well , but when I turned 12 there was still no progress. Doctors said I wasn't responding to treatments and it was only a matter of time. I came home from to school one day to find my older brother ,who was 18, with a letter from our parents. They said they were sorry but they couldn't watch there little girl die and that they would pay the rent for the house. Then two years ago when I was 14 he left to go to college. Ever since then I have been emancipated and Isaac is the only family I have. " You're right I gotta go." I said getting up.

" Wait I'm sorry you know I didn't mean that." He said grabbing my wrist looking at me with that wounded look in his bright blue eyes. " I was just mad I know our situations are very different." He said

I tried to keep a strait face until he pulled out his puppy dog eyes, damn him! " Oh sweet Jesus ok I forgive you just please stop looking at me like that." I said giving in. He threw me an award winning smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. " Just promise me you will really think about this before you say yes." I pled really hoping he would listen to me.

" Ok I will." He said before smiling again and offering his arm." Ma'lady" He says in a fake British accent. (A.N **Technically his real accent O.o)**

Making me smile and say in a matching accent " why thank you kind sir." I responded and we shared a laugh before linking arms and skipping to the hallway. Not noticing the pair of light brown eyes following them.

**A.N: Sorry for any errors but I'm a human being. please review Love yal!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the front steps of school with my eyes on the ground. Its not that I'm bad at school I'm actually really good. School is just another day I have to see_ him _and not be able to talk to him. Why would he want to talk to me? I'm just that sick girl whose family left her.

" Don't think too hard." I looked up to see it was just Isaac.

" Hey are you ok? I heard about your dad." I said with a concerned voice.

" Yea better than ok actually," He said with a smug look on his face. He seamed different I couldn't figure out what... OH MY GOD THAT STUPID BUTTMUNCHER!

" Oh god please tell me you didn't." I begged and he sent me a cocky smile. " Isaac have you seen any werewolf movie ever! It never ends well!" I whisper yelled not wanting anyone to overhear.

" Ells calm down its fine, I feel better than I have in years. I mean the only real thing to worry about is the Argents." He said more to himself.

" The Argents? Like Allison?" I asked confused.

" Yeah her and her family are hunters." He said as if it was nothing.

"But wait didn't you say Scott was one too?" He nodded his head." Soo we go to school with a girl whose family kills werewolf's, including you by the way, and she is dating a werewolf ... well actually that explains why they are trying to hide it." I started ranting

"Yea ok look I have to go to morning lacrosse practice. Please just tell me you're not mad at me." He said looking at me with those damn eyes again.

"Fine! Just be careful ok? Your all I have left." I said in a small, vulnerable voice.

He pulled me into a bear hug and I buried my face in his chest. "I'll be fine ok? I wont leave you." He said and I nodded.

" You better get ready for practice before coach starts yelling" I said with a smile.

He laughed and responded " You and I both know he will end up yelling anyway." He then kissed my cheek and I smiled before heading to the field.

* * *

"Let's go line up!" I heard coach say as he walked on the field.

I immediately saw Isaac and he sent me a wink and I rolled my eyes but smiled at him. Scott approached the goalie net which confused me, he never played goalie. When the whistle went off Scott went into full on attack mode. Yeah I may not know a lot about lacrosse but I am pretty certain you are required to stay in the net. He did this to every person , even Danny but that was actually pretty funny to watch. When it was Isaacs turn I was at the edge of my seat, this was not going to end well. The two of them charged each other both winding up in a fighting stance with glowing eyes. No one else seemed to notice but I did. Yep he's an idiot. Then the sheriff showed up and took him away. I ran to the field to get more information. I ran up to Scott and Stiles. Normally I would be nervous about talking to him but I had no choice. This was about Isaac not me. " Why are they taking him?" I asked Scott.

"Your Ellie right? His best friend?" Stiles asked looking at me.

For a second I got butterflies in my stomach knowing he cared enough to learn my name. " Yea and you didn't answer my question. Why are they taking him?" I said in a firmer voice. I'm usually not this aggressive at people but he is all I have left.

The two of them shared a look before Scott answered." They think he killed his father."

" Alright well I have to find a way to get him out." I said and started walking toward the police car. Stiles grabbed my wrist before I could go anywhere and its like I was touched but electricity. I had to focus, Isaac couldn't stay in a holding cell, tonight was a full moon, and every interpretation of werewolf stories that wasn't a good thing." Let go." I said calmly.

"There is so much more to this then you know." Scott said trying to convince me.

" You and I both know that he can't stay in that holding cell, at least not tonight." I said letting him know that I am just as aware as he is. Him and Stiles shared a look of panic." He's my best friend you seriously think he wouldn't tell me."

" How much exactly did he tell you?" Stiles asked cautiously.

" Everything , the hunters, building a pack, Derek." A look of anger crossed Scott's face." I'm guessing you know the guy."

" Oh yea we go way back." Stiles said sarcastically.

" Look if you guys are going to get him out I want to help." I said firmly. The two of them shared another look, seriously that's like the 5th time they did that, then nodded at me.

* * *

I was at my locker thinking about all they told me. I was right Derek is doing this for power. The thought that keeps running through my head is Stiles. The way he looked at me. The way he said my name. It was like a dream. The final bell rang signaling I was late for chemistry, fantastic. I might as well take my time I'm gunna get detention anyway. When I walked in Mr. Harris got hit with a paper ball. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Who in the hell did that?" He asked angrily. I looked over at Scott and Stiles pointing at each other and this time I actually did laugh. Mr. Harris turned his glare to me " The three of you to the principals office!"

* * *

The three of us sat in the chairs waiting to see the principal. I wasn't too worried about it, its not like I have parents to care. When the sheriff came out Stiles hid behind a magazine making me smile.

" Hello Scott." He said with an edge to his voice. When he turned to me he asked," Oh hey Ellie." I waved awkwardly. It was no surprise he knew me in a small town like Beacon Hills you don't meet too many emancipated girls with leukemia. He walked away before saying anything and I was glad, it's not really something I want them to know.

An old looking guy with white hair stepped out and said " Come on in."

We entered and as I glanced at his desk I saw his name, Argent. Oh great.

He sat down and picked up some files "Scott McCall academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski perfect grades but little to no extracurricular activities, maybe you should try lacrosse." He said.

" Well actually-" Stiles started but was cut off.

"And Elinore James or do you go by Ellie." I nodded hesitantly." Perfect grades, too bad you don't have anyone to impress." I glared at him as Scott and Stiles looked confused." Such a sad tale having your parents leave when you need them most. Leaving you with just your brother who also left to go to college."

I looked down on the verge of tears when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see it was Stiles.

" Hold on McCall you were the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Gerard stated.

"We were dating, but not any more, not seeing each other or doing anything with each other." Scott said hastily in a panic I smiled at.

"Relax Scott you look like you are about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." He said.

"Just a bad break up." Scott lied.

" I'm sorry to hear that you seen like a nice kid. Now I don't want you guys to think of me as the enemy." He said. Oh the irony.

"Is that so?" Stiles quipped and I elbowed him in the stomach.

" But I have to support my teachers so who is willing to take the fall for this?" He asked.

" Um sorry but I just walked in when this happened so technically-" He cut me off. RUDE!

"So then you were tardy." He said. I looked down admitting defeat. " So which one is going to stay." We all looked at Stiles and he groaned knowing he was staying. I sent him an apologetic smile.

* * *

Scott and I ran outside to see Isaac in the back of a police car. I gave him a small smile saying we will help him he nodded in understanding. After it pulled away a black Camaro pulled up.

"Get in." He ordered.

" Are you serious? You did that that's your fault!" Scott said.

" I know now help me fix it." He said getting frustrated.

"I got a better idea I'm gunna get a lawyer because a lawyer has a chance of getting him out before the full moon." Scott replied also frustrated.

"Not when they do a real sweep of the house. Whatever Jackson told the cops what's in the house is worse." replied Derek.

I put two and two together and said," Guessing that's Derek." Scott nodded and Derek turned his attention to me.

" Your Ellie right?" I nodded." Isaac told me about you, I can help you in more ways then one." He said persuasively.

"Just help me help him." I said in a firm tone as me and Scott approached his car. When we got to Isaac's house I was over flooded with memories of helping him. cleaning his wounds, comforting him. As Derek lead Scott to the basement I stopped. They looked at me curiously. " I already know what's down there I don't want to go again. Derek nodded in understanding and kept going.

When they came back up Scott gave me a look telling me he didn't know what to say I smiled and nodded letting him know I understood.

"Ok stiles is going to come and bring you to the police station with Derek I have to stay here." I was about to ask why when I remembered he is a werewolf too and this is only his 3rd full moon.

Derek and I headed to the front porch to wait for Stiles. " So leukemia huh?" He asked with a knowing look.

" How did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"Your scent, it gives off feelings, emotions, illnesses..." He trailed off to prove his point.

"What about it?" I asked harshly.

"What if I told you-" He was cut off by the sound of Stiles's horn. I let out a sigh of relief and got in the car.

* * *

When we got to the station Stiles explained his plan. It was a good plan very thought out and I'm guessing it wasn't his first time breaking the law. After a lot of bickering it was decided that Derek go in and distract her. He was actually quite charming when he tried to be. When we got to the room with the key it wasn't there. Out of nowhere a cop came and dragged us to another room with an open cell. He was just about to hit me when Isaac came out. Well it was sort of Isaac, He was a wolf. He knocked the officer out and when he started heading toward us I whispered," Isaac please." He looked at me and for a moment he recognized me then he saw stiles and was about to go after him. Out of nowhere Derek popped up and roared. Isaac then submitted in a corner.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I'm the alpha." He said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

That night when I was sleeping I heard a noise down stairs. I hesitantly went down to see Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back tightly.

"I needed to see you." He said ." Ellie I'm gunna be extremely selfish ask you to do something you wont like."

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Take the bite." Derek said walking from the shadows.

"Please I know you don't have much time left and I cant loose you." He begged

I looked at Isaac. The only person to stay. To really care about me. I am 16 years old, I don't want to die. I silently nodded and Derek came up and bit my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

School seems weird now without Isaac here. But I guess that's what you have to do when you break out of prison on a full moon because you turned into a creature of the night. Speaking of which its been 12 hours since I got the bite and it's a lot to adjust to. I'm starting to regret it. I've never been the person to go with the easy way out, But just like he is all I have I am all he has. I couldn't leave him. I was running out of time, I had weeks left.

"Hey Ellie!" I looked up to see Stiles smiling at me widely.

I'm frozen. I don't know what to say, I'm just staring at him with wide eyes. God he must think I'm a freak.

"No I think your cute." He said with a goofy grin that made me smile.

"Shit I said that out loud?!"I said before thinking. " Unless oh shit your not a mind reader are you?" I asked ."Because I have a lot of private thoughts and things I would never say because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by saying them and-" I was cut off, thank god.

"Hey! It's ok you said it out load I cant read minds I swear." He said in between laughs.

I blush in embracement." Ohhh ok awkward." I said in an uneasy voice. I'm totally making a fool of myself!

" So how are you dealing with the great supernatural?" He asked with a smile.

"What?" I asked panicked. He cant know, how can he know?

" You know having a best friend that's a werewolf kind of drags you into it, trust me I know." He said and I almost sighed out loud.

"Oh yea I guess ill have to get used to being his Robin." I hated lying but he is finaly talking to me. I want to enjoy this while I still can.

Stiles looked at me with pure awe causing me to blush." Did you make a batman reference."

"Yea he's like my favorite superhero . I mean he was rich but was motivated by his parents death to help people. I mean have you seen Dark Knight?! It was amazing." I ranted while he kept looking at me with that look in his eye.

"The joker?" He asked.

" Best villain ever. He had a dark past and was portrayed very well by Heath Ledger ... may he rest in peace." I added showing my nerd levels.

" Two face?" He asked after he snapped out of his daze.

"I don't know with him... he just wasn't ...uhhh" I started searching for the word.

" Developed." Stiles said knowingly.

I looked up and noticed how close we were." Uhh sorry I probably bored you." I said nervously.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear." Not at all." He said with a sweet voice. I looked deep in his eyes and lost all train of thought. He started leaning down and I started leaning up and right before we met in the middle the bell rang.

I blushed and pulled away." I better go." I said slowly.

"Yea see you in GYM." He said smiling before he left.

I let out a long breath thinking about what just happened. I leaned against the lockers with a dazed look on my face. I frowned thinking about what he will do when he finds out.

* * *

When I got to gym I couldn't find Stiles but I saw Scott.

"Hey." I said walking up to him

He looked at me and smiled that boyish cute smile." Hey... are you ok?" He asked confused

"Yea why?" I asked confused.

"Nothing you just smell different that's all." He said. I started freaking out. He was going to find out. He was going to hate me, and god Stiles..

"McCall, Argent on the wall." Coach yelled and I silently thanked him.

Scott smiled at me one more time before going to the wall. That was close I watched him and Allison climb when all of a sudden he stopped and looked around. I used my hearing to hear what they were saying.

"There's another. Really? Cant Derek control his thirst for power!" I heard Scott tell Allison as they were on the wall.

"Who do you think it is?" I heard Allison ask innocently.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" He exclaimed. I looked down he's going to hate me. I'm never going to have a chance with Stiles. The thought of Stiles hating me made me sick to my stomach.

I looked up and saw stiles walk in. I put on a fake smile and waved. He tried to wave back but he ran into a wall when he wasn't looking.

I laughed and walked up to him still giggling." You ok?" I asked.

" What oh yea totally 100% ok like if how I was scaled from 1 to 10 I would be an 11." He said with a little bit of a twitch.

I laughed at his ramble." It's ok there are literally poles with dents because I've ran into them so many times." I said with a smile.

"Wait that was you that dented that pole in the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Maybeeee... but what cafeteria has poles in it anyway?" I asked trying to defend myself.

"Apparently ours." He laughed but then got really serious." Hey can I ask you something?"

"sure go for it." I responded.

" ummm do you think you would maybe want to-" He was cut off by Scott falling off the wall. We all laughed and I went to help him. When I got him down he smiled.

" Thanks Ell-." He stopped midsentence and looked at me strangely." It's you."

I looked down ashamed. He was beginning to be a good friend.

"What's her?" Stiles asked

"The other wolf ." Scott said in a hushed voice.

"Yea but its not-" He stopped talking when I looked at the ground again." No It cant be your... and I was going to... I thought you were different." He said helplessly.

"I am! I'm still me!" I said helplessly.

"Stilinski, Erica" you're up.

He shook his head at me one more time before walking away. I let a couple tears fall before wiping them away fiercely. I watched as the two got on the wall but Erica stopped moving. Erica and I used to be close until one day she shut me out and I never knew why. Later I found out she was epileptic but when I tried talking to her about it she just left.

"Coach maybe that's not such a good idea you know she's epileptic." I said trying to help her. I still thought of her as a friend.

"Woah why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica your fine just kick off the wall there's a mat here to catch you." He said trying to get her off the wall.

"You can do it Rica." I smiled at her. She looked down and smiled back at me. She eventually made it down the wall and people started laughing. " What the fuck are all y'all laughing at!?" I screamed at everyone and they quickly shut up. Smart move. Scott and Allison looked like they were scared I was going to turn and Stiles looked like he was in between proud and scared and even a little disappointed . That really hurt but I needed to defend my friend.

"James! Go to the principals office!" Coach shouted.

"I'll get right on that coach." I said saluting him. That made several kids laugh and even Stiles cracked a smile. But as soon as it came it was gone. I winked at Erica and she gave me a smile.

* * *

So I got detention for using foul language, fun right? The way Stiles looked at me is still vivid in my mind. God life sucks sometimes. My hand started shaking and I knew it was Erica, I had to get to the gym.

I ran as fast as I could, which is actually pretty fast now, to find Erica on the wall. I heard Allison and Scott come in but I was focused on Erica. As she fell off the wall I caught her and put her on her side.

"How did you guys know?" Allison asked both of us.

"I felt it." We said at the same time. Scott looked up at me as if he was trying to find me when the finale bell went off.

"I have detention can you please make sure she makes it to the hospital?" I asked desperately. Both of them nod and I send a small smile

* * *

This is torture! Like seriously how do people survive this! I have nothing to do but think and the only thing I can think about is Stiles.

I hate it. I hate that he's all I can think about. I hate that I'm the last thing he wants to think about. I hate that he's in love with Lydia. I hate that he hates me. I hate that I love him.

"Alright your free to go. And you better watch your mouth little lady that can get you in some serious trouble one day." coach said before I left.

I went out front to see Derek in his Camaro. Oh god he doesn't look happy. I slowly approached the car.

"Detention, Really Ellie?" He asked glaring at me.

"I was defending a friend!"I said trying to justify my actions. He rolled his eyes and started to drive.

"Thank you for that by the way." A voice said from the back.

"JESUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing Derek to smirk. I turned and saw Erica in the backseat." Don't do that! It's rude to scare peo-" I stopped my ran when I realized something." How do you know Derek? And why are you in his car?" Then it hit me." Are you kidding me?! What are trying to do? turning the whole high school?" I glared at Derek.

"I need to build a pack and teenagers have a better chance of surviving." He said calmly. "She's staying with us at the train station."

"Good we need another girl in the place." I said sending her a smirk which she returned.

"No but really thank you for today. No one has ever stood up for me before. I'm sorry I got you detention." She said smiling.

"Oh please I could handle a couple hours in detention. I would do it all over again. I still consider you a friend."

"I'm sorry I shut you out I thought you just wanted to be friends because you pitied me. Then Derek told me the whole time you were worse off then I was and I'm just so sorry." She said getting teary eyed.

"Oh for the love of god will you just forgive her already?!" Derek said irritated.

I giggled and said "I forgive you Erica." She smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

"ELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard as we walked through the door to the station.

"ISACCCCCCCCCCCC!" I screamed with the same enthusiasm as he pulled me into a hug. In the background I heard Derek groan and Erica awe.

"God school was so weird without you!" I said as I returned the hug.

"Oh I'm sure Stiles kept you busy." He said with a smirk.

" OH MY GOD YOU LIKE STILES THAT IS SOOOOOO CUTE!" Erica said with a smile on her face. Derek looked surprisingly interested. I looked down thinking about him.

Isaac must have noticed." What happened?"

I let out a sigh." The day started out good we had a real conversation and almost kissed." Erica looked excited, Isaac looked happy, and Derek rolled his eyes." Then him and Scott found out... god the way he looked at me." I said and Isaac were supportive and Derek looked interested.

"How did he look at you?" Derek asked showing a bit of concern.

"Like I disappointed him. Like I was just not a person anymore." I said sadly.

"Stiles is an idiot." Derek said. I liked this side of him. The side that cared.

"Ok you and I both need a serious change! Cloths and attitude!" Erica exclaimed.

"Ughhhhhh why..." I whined not liking girly things like shopping. Isaac had this stupid smirk on his face. cocky bastard.

"PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Erica screeched." I will do all of the work."

"Uggg fine!" I said irritated.

"EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" Erica squealed. I winced and Derek rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid teenage girls.

I put on a fake smile but Isaac could see I was still upset about Stiles. So he did the thing he knew would get me happy. " I DONT MIND SPENDING EVERY DAY OUT ON YOUR CORNOR IN THE POORING RAIN!"

Then Erica joined in." LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE! ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY A WHILE"

Then I jumped in. " AND SHE WILLLLL BE LOVED AND SHE WILLLL BE LOVED!"

"Take it away Derek!" I yelled happily.

Derek rolled his eyes. " I just had to chose teenagers." He grumbled but before he turned I saw the small smile on his face.

The three of us looked at each other for a long minute before we continued together." TAP ON MY WINDOW KNOCK ON MY DOOR I"

By the time we finished the song we all cracked up. I was overwhelmed with a feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Home.

* * *

"I've got to admit dressed like this I feel more like me then I have in a while." I said. Erica took my hair that I dyed red a couple of years ago and gave it an emo like style.**(like the one in the picture on the cover.)** and my new close consist of skinny jeans a pair of combat boots and a tight fitted batman hoodie. I went for more of the emo, skater chick look and Erica went with the strait up sexy look. The only difference is Erica has changed her personality. She was still Erica and I still loved her but she was trying to be someone she's not. I don't want to change. I want him to like me for me.

As we walked in Erica strutted in while I just kind of stayed behind her. I didn't want to stand out. I guess with what Erica went through she needs this and I understand that.

"What the holy hell is that?!" I heard Lydia ask with her normal sass. I never had anything against her, it's just hard knowing Stiles loves her.

"That's Erica and Ellie." Scott said.

Stiles looked up at me and stared in my eyes. Time for that moment stopped. As cliché as it sounds It was like the world stopped spinning and it was just me and him. He got up and started heading towards me.

Erica grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. " I figured you weren't ready to face him yet." Erica said with a supportive smile.

We were to the front of the school were Derek was in the alpha mobile when I head something.

"Ellie! Ellie wait!" We stopped to see Stiles and Scott running up to us.

"Look asshole, she doesn't want to talk to you." Erica said standing in front of me.

"Well I think she can talk to herself Erica!" Stiles glared at Erica.

"It's ok Rica I got this." I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded sending one more glare at Scott and Stiles before going to the car. " You got 3 minutes, go ."

"Why are you with Derek?" Stiles asked I gave him a look." Not like that I mean I know your not WITH Derek I mean your not right because he is like old and power hungry not that I'm saying you would sleep with him or with anyone just-" I gave him a look.

"Did you just call me a slut?" I asked highly offended. I looked at Erica and Derek to see Erica cracking up and Derek was even chuckling.

"What? Oh god no that's not what I meant at all!" Stiles panicked.

" What Stiles is trying to say is why did you agree?" Scott helped.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"What Isaac? That's sort of pathetic." Stiles said jealously.

I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Wait.. If not that then what?" He asked grabbing my wrist.

"I can't." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"How bad could it be?" He asked.

"You can tell us." Scott said." Whatever it is you-"

"I HAD LEUKIMIA!" I shouted at them. Both of them froze in place." I had weeks left, months if I was lucky. I'm 16 years old I didn't want to die."

" When Gerard said your parents left when you needed them most..." Scott said starting to understand.

"When the treatments stopped working my parents left, said they couldn't watch their daughter die. Total bullshit right?"I said with dry humor

Stiles looked at me with a sad look on his face. " I didn't know.. I thought..."

"Yea well you thought wrong." I said angrily. " Your three minutes are up." I started walking away.

"Ellie please.." Stiles grabbed my wrist again but this time I yanked it away and kept walking.

"You don't have to go with him." Scott said.

I stopped walking for a second and then kept walking to the car. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes when I got in the car. Erica and Derek both looked at me with sad expressions.

Out of no where Derek started to sing," Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay a while."

* * *

So I'm sitting in the cafeteria by myself because Eric said she had STUFF to do. Times like these I really miss Isaac. Just then someone came and sat next to me.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but can we please talk." Stiles begged me.

I looked up, "Why?"

"Look I know I was a total tool that day at the gym, I judged you and I shouldn't have done that. But before that ... talking to you.. it felt good." He said.

I looked into his eyes and sighed I couldn't stay mad at him. " Fine but you have to give me those sour patch kids." I said pointing to the bag in his hand.

He pouted and I giggled." It's good to hear that again. Your scary when your mad." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be." I said feeling bad.

He laughed." Ok I gotta ask how can someone as sweet as you hang out with Derek and Erica?"

"They're not so bad when they like you." I laughed at the face he made at that," Honestly they just kind of make me feel like I have a family again." I looked down embarrassed when he didn't say anything." I don't know maybe it's weird." I mumbled.

"It's not. It's real." He said handing me the sour patch kids." So I wanted to know-"

"Is Boyd next?" Scott asked storming over to our table.

I looked up sort of scared. I didn't agree with Derek on Boyd but Derek said he needed a pack. " Derek said he needed a pack." I said with my head down.

"But what do you think?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what we think." Erica said walking up to us." Come on Ells Derek is here." She told me grabbing my arm. I waved at Stiles and he smiled.

* * *

I'm scared of what Derek has planned for Scott. I don't want to hurt Scott he's a really nice guy. I don't want to hurt anyone.

"That really hurts Scott." that's our que we walked up with Derek. " Erica how has your life been since we met?"

"In a word... transformative." She said before flashing her fangs causing me to frown.

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great."

"Ellie?" Derek looked at me expectantly. '

"Uhmm I got an A in gym this week minus the detention thing." I said awkwardly.

Scott chuckled " I saw that you killed the rock wall." He said with a smile.

I smiled back " Thanks it was actually..."I was cut off by a growl from Derek causing me to look down.

Scott looks at me with pity," You don't have to take that you know."

"What?" I asked curious.

"Shut up Scott." Derek says with an edge to his voice.

"I know what kind of person you are, Ellie." Scott said stepping toward me." There's some one you care about someone that keeps you human. Makes you wanna be a good person, for me it's Allison. Who is it for you?"

"Shut up Scott!" Derek said with much more force.

"Stiles!" He said with realization. " You love him that's why you got so upset when he found out. Your a good person Ellie. You don't want to be like him. I can help you!"

"She can be whoever she wants to." Derek growled.

" You told Stiles you were different." He said to me. " You have to show him."

Isaac had enough, charged Scott with Erica following. I watched conflicted not sure what to do.

"You have to choose whose side your on." Derek told me.

If I choose Stiles then I lose the closest thing I have ever had to a family but if I choose pack then I don't just loose the guy I have loved for 9 years but also something far more important ill loose me. If this is what I'm expected to do here, hurt the innocent to get what I want. I will never be able to live with myself.

My mind is made up. I made my way over to them and Isaac looked at me with that smile. I am the worst best friend ever. I walked over to Scott and helped him up. He smiled at me and I gave him a weak smile back. Erica and Isaac stopped fighting in shock.

Derek made his way over." So this is your choice? A boy over pack, over family."

I looked down feeling even worse." I'm sorry, but I wasn't just for him, it was for me. I love all of you, even you Derek, but I cant do this. It's not in my nature." I tried to explain

He walked up to me and said " I Understand."

I looked up at him with a smile with a couple of tears leaking out," Really?"

Derek wiped away one of my tears and smiled, " No." He said before punching me in the face causing me to fall on the ice and turn. This is my first time turning. I have no control and right now I don't care.

Scott quickly goes after Derek and I go right behind him. Derek head butted Scott Causing me to go after Derek. I Barely have time to throw a punch before he starts hitting me too. I'm Lying on the ground were he left me bloody from the hits. I look in his eyes and think he's not the same guy that showed concern and comfort and sang a cheesy pop song to make me feel better. That guy is gone. He goes over to start hitting on Scott. He has his boot on Scotts chest causing him to choke, I have to do something.

I get up and kick Derek's legs catching him off guard causing him to fall. I kick him in the face breaking his nose. As he gets back to his feet he punches me in the face a couple more times. I respond by kicking him were no guy should ever be kicked. He groans and falls to the ground and I keep hitting him. Over and over again. Eventually he stops fighting back but I keep hitting.

Scott runs over and pulls me away." Ellie! Ellie you need to calm down!" All of the others are watching me now." Think about something ... something like..." He thinks for a minute." Stiles! Think about Stiles!"

I picture his laugh, his smile, His eyes. I feel myself changing back. I look down at Derek and start to tear up."I am so sorry! I couldn't stop!"

"You need control." Derek said getting up. " Your definitely one hell of a fighter. I can help"

"I'm sorry, I really am but I still chose the same. I don't want to end up like this and I don't want to learn how to control it just so that I can hurt people better I want to not hurt people unless I need to." I said

"I can help with that." Scott said walking up beside me.

"Ellie, please stay." Isaac begged while Erica nodded in agreement with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said with tears in my eyes.

Isaac shook his head and walked away. Erica followed with a glare at me causing me to shiver.

Finally Derek walked by stopping to say." You made the wrong choice." Before exiting.

I felt my chest tighten and tears fall.

Scott came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"They hate me." I managed out before I started sobbing.

Scott pulled me into a hug." Shhhhh it's ok.. You'll be ok . you did the right thing." I just kept crying and he kept soothing me. The only thing worse then getting hurt is hurting someone you care about.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ellie you need to calm down._

_Think about Stiles._

_I'm sorry I couldn't stop._

_You need control._

_Ellie please stay._

_You made the wrong choice._

The voices kept repeating in my head as I walked around town. The looks on their faces, betrayal. I left the only family I had left. Tears streaked down my face and before I knew it I was sobbing. I had no where to go, no family, no control.

I sat down on a bench with my head in my hands. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Stiles sending me a sad smile.

"Scott told me what happened." He said wiping one of my tears.

"The way they looked at me." I said hiccupping every other word. " It was like I stabbed them in the back." I looked at the ground letting more tears out.

"Hey hey look at me." He said pulling my chin up. " You did the right thing."

" Then why does it feel so wrong?" I asked looking him in the eye. " Maybe I shouldn't have taken the bite. Should have known cheating death was a bad idea. I was weak... I still am."

"Hey! Don't say that! If you didn't then you would never become this version of yourself." He said with so much feeling in his voice.

I let out a dry laugh." Yea because this version of my self is such a jewel. You heard what I did to Derek."

"So you need to gain control. That's normal though. There has never been a werewolf that had instant control. you need to work on that. Scott and I will help you." He supportively.

" I just don't want to hurt anyone." I whimpered softly.

"We can help with that." He said with a smile." Anyone ever tell you that you care too much?"

I let out a weak giggle. " All the time." I looked down at his hands and saw they were shaking. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said looking away.

"Please tell me." I begged.

He sighed and told me everything. We spent hours on that bench talking about werewolves and whatever the thing that attacked him today was.

"So where are you going to stay now?" He asked as we got up getting ready to leave.

" I don't know my house I guess." I said in a small voice. I was just getting used to not being alone anymore.

He looked conflicted for a second before pulling out his phone. "Here put your number in." He handed his phone to me and I handed him mine. " Cool let me walk you home."

" You don't have to." I said shyly.

"I want to." He replied I smiled and we walked side by side oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching us.

* * *

_"_Ok just breath, try to control it. Think of Stiles. Let him be your anchor." Scott came by my house to help me learn control. He's actually really good at it. Like he was destined to be a leader." The trick is to not kill people but to use your abilities to your advantage. Your weakness is your care towards people. You always see the best in people even if it's not there. To be a good wolf you need to use your senses to determine who to trust." He said walking up to stand in front of me.

I breathed in deeply and felt my face change. " But I don't want to change."

"Then don't become a better version of yourself." Scott responded.

This made me think back to last night with Stiles. _If you didn't then you would never become this version of yourself. _I took in another deep breath thinking about him. I felt myself shift back.

"You really love him huh?" Scott asked stepping back.

" Since 2nd grade." I said sheepishly.

"Wow he is totally oblivious." He said with a smile.

I smiled back." Thank you by the way. You didn't have to accept me but you did."

"Are you kidding? I knew from the start you would fit in more on our side. Last night was just proving my point." He said with a friendly smile that I returned. " You know Stiles has been pretty attached to you lately." He said with a sly smile.

I blushed and looked away. " Ok back to training." I said.

* * *

" .. We'll get through this." I heard Stiles say as I walked over to him and Scott." I know because I love you , I love you more than-"

"Am I interrupting some intense bromance scene?" I asked teasingly.

"What? No I mean I'm not... Not that there is anything wrong with.. It's just ... I LIKE BOOBS"

I am now on the floor laughing along with Scott and Stiles looks like a tomato. When I'm finally able to breath again I asked." So what was that about?"

"Apparently I am Allison and Scott's private massager." Stiles said still a little flushed.

"Oh yeah you guys are doing the whole Romeo and Juliet thing right?" I asked Scott.

"What did Deaton say?" Stiles asked changing the subject but still smiling at my comment.

"He said Allison's family has record of things they hunted like a book." He said and I nodded in agreement remembering what happened after the ice rink.

" You mean like a Beastiary." Stiles said knowingly.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but look at Stiles to see he is already looking at me. I quickly look away and Stiles clears his throat.

" Pretty sure I don't." Stiles said.

"It's like an encyclopedia for mythical creatures." I joined in.

Scott looks taken aback. " How am I the only one that doesn't know any of this stuff?"

"I'm best friends with a creature of the night it's kind of a priority of mine." Stiles responded.

"I just did my research." I said feeling incredibly smart at the moment.

" Don't be a smart ass Ellie." Scott said with a knowing smile and I laughed.

"Anyways ." Stiles said with a jealous edge to his voice." The book might tell us what we're dealing with-"

"And who." Scott added.

"We need that book." The three of us said at once.

* * *

So my job for operation Beastiary is to go with Stiles to get the book. All I have to do is wait for the signal from Stiles to go ahead and go. I looked over at Stiles to see him doing his head twitch. That's the signal. I ran over and joined Stiles to head towards the school. When we got in his office we couldn't find anything.

"You find anything?" Stiles asked searching in a drawer.

I did one more sweep and sighed," Nothing. God this was all pointless!" I said aggravated.

"Hey, It's ok. We'll find something." He said comforting me Placing a hand on my shaking knee. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Awe isn't that cute." We turned around and found Erica standing there with a smirk.

* * *

Erica dragged Stiles to the pool with me following behind. I knew fighting her would only do more harm then good. When we got there Derek was waiting for us with a basketball.

"Stiles." Derek said before looking at me." and Ellie, how's living without a pack going for you?"

"She has a pack." Stiles said in a low voice I almost didn't recognize.

Derek raised his eyebrows before giving a chuckle." So I guess it's not so one sided huh?" This caused Erica to chuckle and Stiles to look confused.

" What do you want Derek?" I asked changing the subject.

"Stiles, what did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked him his firm glare back in place.

"Some health code violations I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles said sarcastically. Derek smirked before pushing his claws in the basketball." Holy God."

"Let's try that again." Derek said.

"Ok the thing was slick like, skin was dark, scales like all over, eyes were yellowish and silted oh and it has a tail ... What have you seen it?" He asked seeing their faces. " You have this look like you know exactly what I am talking about." We look up to see the beast above us. Stiles pushes me towards the exit. " Find Scott!" He yelled. I nodded and took off.

I ran to the field to find him. When I got there the field was completely empty. Damn it! I pulled out my phone and tried to call Scott, He didn't answer. He has to be with the Argents.

* * *

This is so not a smart idea. It's like walking into the lions den. Ok Ellie, you can do this! I knocked on the door and quickly stepped back.

Chris answered the door and looked confused when he answered it. " Who are you?" He asked.

"Ellie?" I looked behind him and saw Allison look just as confused.

"Hey.. uh I needed to talk to Scott and I saw him leave with you guys so-"

"Ellinore. You must join us for diner." Gerard said walking with the rest.

"Oh god Ellie! I'm sorry Ellie, we were supposed to meet after the game to study. We should probably get going education is important you know." He said with a cheesy grin before grabbing my hand dragging me out.

"We need to get to the pool at school." Scott nodded and we ran to the school.

* * *

When we got to the school Stiles and Derek were in the water with the beast circling the pool. Scott charged the beast only to be thrown into the pool. It was up to me. You can do this. I stepped forward and it threw me into a mirror. I took a shard ready to use it to my advantage when it saw its reflection it ran away.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked standing next to me as we looked at the Besiary.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" Scott asked.

"It's a kanima." Derek said. I looked up and saw Derek and Erica walk up.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No, only when it was confused by its reflection." Derek said.

"It Doesn't know what it is?" I asked.

"Or who it is." Derek agreed.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked a little agitated.

"Nothing. Rumors." Derek said.

"But its a shape shifter?" I asked.

"Yea but it's not right... Its like-"

"An abomination." Stiles said. Derek looked impressed and nodded.

Him and Scott walked away as they started bickering again.

"So back there when Derek said something about it being one sided what was that?" Stiles asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

"It was nothing." I said before being hit with a cold wind and shivering.

"Here have my jacket" He said handing me his jacket. We looked into each others eyes. "Let me walk you home." He said offering me his hand. I smiled and held his hand. It felt as if I was shocked with electricity. We walked hand in hand down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was laying in bed when I felt some ones arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Derek and snuggled into his bare torso. He chuckled and left butterfly kisses down my neck._

_"Derek." I giggled trying to pull away but he had a firm grip as he worked his way down the back of my neck, causing me to moan. "I have school." I said trying and failing not to give in._

_"Skip." He said against my neck._

_"I can't." I said. "I have a trig test." I felt my eyes droop as pleasure took over._

_"Mmhm." He said continuing down._

_"Obligations." I said with my eyes now closed._

_"Mmhm." _

_"Or I could..."_

_"Stay." He finished turning me to kiss me. A fire spread around me. I needed more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands got lost in his thick hair. He pulled away and looked down at me with a genuine smile. " I love you."_

_I smiled looking into his green eyes." I love you too." We started kissing again and he flipped me over so he was on top. He trailed kisses down my neck... BEEP BEEP BEEP._

I woke up gasping. What the hell was that? Me and Derek? Why did I dream about him? Why did it feel so right?

* * *

I haven't slept since the dream. I was confused. Why would I dream of Derek? I can't like Derek. I'm finally getting somewhere with Stiles. I can't let this ruin that. I may have some kind of feelings for Derek but I am in love with Stiles. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said looking up to see Allison Argent. I looked at her with terrified eyes. She was a hunter. She could kill me in an instant.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." She said with a warm smile.

I let out a big sigh." Thank god because I like living and I was scared you would kill me or get jealous because Scott and I are friends but it's nothing and I like some one else and possibly another person but I never really liked him before but I had this dream about him and I'm just really confused and oh for the love of god please stop me from talking."

Allison let out a loud laugh. " Ok breath your good. I'm not jealous of anything." I let out another sigh. "So this guy you like is Stiles right?" She asked with a smirk.

"What? how did you?" Then it hit me." Scott has a big mouth." I grumbled.

Allison let out a chuckle. " So who is the guy your dreaming about?"

The bell literally saved my life as it chose that moment to ring. I rushed over to my class but not before tripping on a book sack.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY PEOPLE LEAVE THIS SHIT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY? ITS DANGEROUS GOD DAMNIT !" I looked around to see everyone laughing causing me to blush.

"Here let me help." I heard a voice say lending me a hand. Stiles. I looked up and smiled taking the hand. I looked to see Scott and Allison behind us giving me a thumbs up while laughing.

* * *

I walked into history and sat next to a tense looking Scott. I was about to ask what was wrong when Stiles ran in.

"We got a really big problem." He said with his signature twitch.

"I know." He said. I was confused and he nodded his head towards the front. I looked there and my breath was caught. Isaac.

* * *

As I was about to walk to French someone pulled me into a closet. I looked up and saw it was Stiles. I blushed at how close we were.

"I looked up the kanima. All I got was a were jaguar that goes after killers." He said looking into my eyes.

"Ok so why did it go after you?" I asked confused. " I mean your not like a cold hearted assassin are you?"

He chuckled. " Yea I kill people for a living did I forget to tell you?"

I giggled at his sarcasm. We looked into each others eyes and got lost. " You know we should probably get to class."

"Yeah." He said while walking forward causing me to step back until I hit the wall." We should-" He was cut off by the door being thrown open. We jumped apart to see Coach with an angry expression.

"Get to class you dirty little deviants!" He yelled. We scurried and head to class.

* * *

I was sitting in chemistry when someone raced to the seat next to me. I looked up at Stiles. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"They think it's Lydia, they are going to test her now!" I looked at around the room and saw Isaac and Erica looking at Lydia with determined looks on their faces.

"We have to do something!" I said. Even though Lydia is one of the things between me and Stiles, she is still a human.

"Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." He said tapping Stiles shoulder. Stiles rolled his eyes and I smirked.

Stiles leaned over and whispered in my ear." Wow this guy really knows how to tell a good bedtime story. Wonder what he would do if he had a kid." I let out a giggle.

"Mr. Stilinski stop flirting with and pay attention." Mr. Harris said sharply causing everyone to laugh. I even saw Erica and Isaac chuckle. "Erica you take the first station with-" Suddenly all the guys and I few girls raised their hands. "I didn't ask for volunteers put your hormonal hands down. You take the station with Mr. McCall." I snorted poor Scott. He gave me the evil eye." Ellie you will work with Isaac."

"Cant I just do the first station by myself?" I begged.

"Either you do the station with Isaac or you spend the rest of the hour in Mr. Argents office." He stated.

"But-"

"Ahh."

"I just-"

"Zip."

"But he's mean." I pouted.

"Don't care."

"Well then." I said in a sarcastic voice causing the class to laugh.

After he told everyone where to go I went to Isaac's table dragging my feet.

"Hey partner." He said with that stupid cocky smirk.

"Hi." I said before starting the experiment.

"Remember when we met in kindergarten ?" He asked looking completely serious.

I let out a chuckle thinking of the past." Yea. You said that I looked like a girl in that god awful sundress my mom made me wear."

"You chased me around the playground for all of recess till we had to stand in line when you tackled me." He smiled at the memory.

"Causing both of us to get sent to the office."

"And to get a phone call home."

"And by the end of the year they had our parents numbers on speed dial." I added causing both of us to laugh.

"Why did you do it?" He asked serious again. " Was it just for Stiles?"

"No, It was for me. I didn't want to hurt anyone." I said desperately trying to make him understand.

"But you wouldn't have to." He said annoyed.

"Then what about Lydia?" I challenged. He was silent for a second before the bell went off. I got up and moved to the seat next to Allison. She slid me a piece of paper.

**'So who was the dream about?'**

I rolled my eyes and gave her an are you serious look. She gave me puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

**' Derek.'**

"You had a rated R dream about Derek?!" Allison whisper yelled to me causing all the werewolves to look at us. Isaac and Erica had matching smirks and Scott had a look of confusion. The bell went off again telling us to move to the last station and my last station was with Scott and Stiles sense there was an odd number of students.

"Derek? Really?" Scott asked with a grossed out look on his face.

"Wait Derek what?" Stiles asked confused.

"It's not like I could help it I was asleep!" I exclaimed.

"Woah what?" Stiles asked freaking out.

"Ellie had a dream about being with Derek." Scott said

"Wha- Are you kidding me.. Derek? " Yep Stiles was taking it well.

"Now for the part of the experiment I know you will all enjoy. You can eat it." Mr. Harris said in a bored tone.

The three of us looked at our experiment disgusted." What did you guys do poor plaster in it?" I asked confused.

"No Lydia don't !" Lydia was about to put the crystal in her mouth.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

Scott looked like he thought it through but could not come up with an excuse. She ate the crystal and nothing happened. I looked out the window and saw Derek. We locked eyes and his instantly softened. Did he hear what Allison said?


End file.
